


Music

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron Force (2011)
Genre: F/M, Kallurance - Freeform, Multi, Music, Threesome - F/M/M, workaholic keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: All Allura wanted was a quiet day, but someone decides to blast loud music in the castle.
Relationships: Allura/Keith/Lance (Voltron), Daniel/Larmina (Voltron)
Kudos: 9





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Force.
> 
> Author Note: This is Kallurance and minor Larmina/Daniel.

"Music"

Allura sighed as the castle shook again. She managed to keep her balance as she made her way to Larmina's room. She could appreciate music as well as the next person, but she couldn't figure out why someone would want to blow their ear drums out by listening to music so loud that it shook the whole structure.

To her immense surprise, Larmina was not listening to music in her room but video chatting with Daniel, who was on a mission with Hunk on Earth. Allura smiled. Her niece was getting cosy with the future Black Lion pilot. Daniel just had to prove himself to Keith, who wasn't the easiest person to impress.

Another tremor shook the castle. If Larmina wasn't listening to music, what was causing the tremor?

"Larmina, what was that?" Daniel asked.

Larmina giggled. "I shared a file of _Stereolactic_ music with Lance and told him the appropriate volume to listen to it at. I do believe that was it."

Allura sighed, but it couldn't be heard over the music. She turned on her heel and headed for Lance's room. She tried to contact him via her Voltcom, but either he couldn't hear it or he wasn't wearing it. She considered asking Keith for help but decided against it. She didn't have to disturb Keith, who actually told her he was taking a break and relaxing unless there was an attack. She found it extremely odd that her workaholic boyfriend was relaxing, but she wasn't going to question it.

She neared Lance's room and could tell that the lieutenant was indeed listening to music at a high volume. She sighed and opened the door. It came as no surprise that the Red Lion pilot was playing an air guitar, but what was a surprise was that he wasn't alone in the room. Keith was laying on Lance's bed with his eyes closed but with a smile on his face. He couldn't be asleep with this loud music, but he wasn't moving.

She watched as Lance did a jump and landed on his knees as a finale played. Allura took the chance the silence between songs to get Lance's attention. "Lance!"

Lance looked up. "Allura!"

The music paused, attracting Allura's and Lance's attention. Keith was now standing next to Lance's computer, his hand coming back to rest at his side. "Was there something you need, Princess?"

"I wasn't expecting the loud music to be coming from here."

Both Lance and Keith blushed. "Sorry, Allura. We didn't mean to, but Hunk and Larmina mentioned it was the proper way to listen to _Stereolatic."_

"I understand, Lance, but Keith, why are you here?"

"I was on my way back to my room, when Lance grabbed my arm and dragged me here."

"You didn't put up much of a fight."

"You were rather insistent."

"Never stopped you before."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"Maybe I do."

Allura backed away from the room as her two boyfriends approached each other. She wasn't going to get in the middle of that. She would check back on them later, but for now, she was going to enjoy the peace and quiet. Just as she approached the stairs, music starting blaring from outside the castle from the approaching Yellow Lion. "Oh, come on!"

Fin


End file.
